


Peony

by xucarain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xucarain/pseuds/xucarain
Summary: Peony, the traditional floral symbol of China, the state flower of Indiana, and the 12th wedding anniversary flower, peonies are known as the flower of riches and honor. With their lush, full, rounded bloom, peonies embody romance and prosperity and are regarded as an omen of good fortune and a happy marriage.The legend said that there were such creatures known as flower spirits, whom dissapeared into petals once they found true love, once they found their true happiness. Though usually, they are alone and live for centuries with no certain goal.





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

Peony, the traditional floral symbol of China, the state flower of Indiana, and the 12th wedding anniversary flower, peonies are known as the flower of riches and honor. With their lush, full, rounded bloom, peonies embody romance and prosperity and are regarded as an omen of good fortune and a happy marriage.

The legend said that there were such creatures known as flower spirits, whom dissapeared into petals once they found true love, once they found their true happiness. Though usually, they are alone and live for centuries with no certain goal.

She had always loved peony, it was a beautiful and vibrant flower. Not only did she love it because of it's beautiful and stunning exterior, but also loved it because of the meaning it held. Though, being completely quite honest- she was actually being quite biased, as she- Yi Ling was actually a flower spirit. In this case, yes, she was the peony flower spirit.

She had been resting on her usual tree per say, watching other kinds of petals float that was caused by the wind. Feeling quite lonely- as she had lived thousands of years, alone without company. She envied the humans that walked past- together. She sighed, it had been a while since she had seen any human walk by, though she isn't surprised as she lived in this isolated flower field filled with peonys.

She yawned, and was about to rest for a bit when she spotted a figure in the distance out of the corner of her eye. The figure approached slowly- fully catching her attention. Not thinking twice, the female spirit reverted into her human form, now under the tree leaning on it, pretending not to notice the male as he approached.

Then, the male came to a stop infront of the tree and not too far away from the female. He had light brown-strawberry blonde ish locks with a strang curl floating there and a pair of glasses fraiming his face. He also possesed a pair of beautiful light blue eyes. Least to say, he was indeed a handsome individual. He let out a fake cough- apparently wanting to get attention.

Yi Ling turned around to look at the male, quite stunned by his pretty face. The male, blinked, apparently stunned too by her beauty. She was a beautiful woman- or spirit as we may refer her to as. She wore a light pink chinese hanfu open cross-collar shirt and a different shade of peach pink dress/skirt. She had a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be filled energy and long dark hair reaching her waist.

"Hej, I was wondering if you were what they called a flower spirit?" He asked, then realized how he sounded. "Oh pardon me, that was rude of me. I am Lokki, a supernatural researcher." He introduced himself. The flower spirit smiled, and nodded and with her fingers she wrote 'Yi Ling' on the air. The male seemed to get it, and his smile widened. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady, or spirit might I add."

She giggled and danced around the field, she did seem like a child. Since she never really got the chance to act like a mature being. The male looked quite nice personality wise too, he seemed to be a kind person. Though all Lokki was thinking was ways to use her- as an test subject, experent wise. He really was a cruel male, even though he never really showed that side of him.

"I apologize if I sound rude but- you are able to speak, right?" The one with glasses asked causing her to snicker and nod. "You don't want to talk?" He asked, and she nodded again. "Well, mind if I ask some questions?" He procedeed to ask, the spirit nodded but then put out a finger. "With one condition..?" The brunette spirit nodded again, grinning.

The flower spirit with her finger wrote on the air once again, 'Play with me and come here atleast once every week~' Lokki was surprised at that, he honestly thought she would want his soul or something like that in exchange of asking the questions. Turns out she just wanted for him to play with her, wait- what kind of game would she want to play or more precisely, what would be her type of fun.

Neverless, the Norwegian supernatural researcher agreed. He was about to open his mouth to say something before she put a finger on his lips, a light blush rose to his face. The dark haired spirit mouthed 'Games first.' He sighed, and just nodded since he couldn't do anything about it and pushed his glasses up a bit. "Well, Yi Ling if that is how your name is pronounced. What game were you thinking about?" The flower spirit thought for it a bit, and mouthed 'tag'.

As the game begun, they didn't really stop playing except for taking some breaks from time to time and the Norwegian eventually forgot to ask the questions. And as time passed slowly, weeks had passed since they first met. They both had started harvoring some feelings for each other though they didn't know. Of course, they didn't know at all.

It was now a noon, and Lokki had planned some- things. He then finally came to the peony field, to be greeted by a smiling Yi Ling. He chuckled slightly, his malicious intents from the start when they just met had all dissapeared completely. "I have to ask you something," He started, causing the spirit to tilt her head to the side slightly. He kneeled down, opening a small box with a ring inside."Will you.. marry me?" He asked, maybe it was still too early for this- he didn't exactly think this all through, after all, they weren't even dating or anything.

She gasped, as tears began to gather up and fell from the edge of her eyes. "I- I would love to" She whispered out, causing the male's eyes to widen. It had been the first time he had heard her voice and it was as if it were music in his ears. "But I- I can't.." She then said, causing his heart to break. He sighed, looking down and bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea after all, and thus he stood up turning around to leave. "I love you" He said, and left as tears fell out of the corner of his eye.

Yi Ling looked away, a small sad smile on her face. "I love you..too, Lokki" She whispered as she faded into petals. Oh yeah, once flower spirits find their true love, they would dissapear, they would vanish from this world. Their existence would be no more.

Years had passed, Lokki sat under a tree- the same one where he first met her. Eyes closed, humming a slow sad melody as he thought of the time they spent together. He should had known better, he should had known, yet, he didn't, and by the time he realized what was about to happen. It was too late, she had already vanished.


End file.
